Walking Wounded
by ForsakenKalika
Summary: Usagi runs from an abusive relationship. She is now among the walking wounded, trying to start a new life for herself. 121306: I am working on this story again, as well as one involving Hino Rei. If you hve any more story ideas, email me.
1. Chapter 1, House of Leaves

Please give me feedback. This is a new one. Ja!  
  
  
Title: Walking Wounded   
Author: Kali-Chan  
Rating: R - adult language, adult situations, graphic violence   
Part 1, Chapter 1   
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own Sailor Moon, so PLEASE don't sue me. I'm not   
worth much. And I also don't own the references to Poe and other musicians,   
so do not get any ideas of suing Kali-Chan.   
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
Usagi winced in pain as her boyfriend of nine years unleashed the climax of   
his anger into her stomach. She was a petite, blonde-haired woman, with  
large blue eyes and a warm smile. That beautiful smile was now turned into a   
grimace as he hit her harder.   
"How many times have I TOLD you, Usa? Don't be such a whore! Flirting with   
a strange boy?! Gods, you are SUCH a CUNT! How DARE you insult me this way!   
You'll pay. Stupid girls, ARROGANT girls, must be taught a lesson." He   
growled as he struck her repeatedly. Blow after blow landing painfully into   
her stomach. He had a temper. Usagi knew that, but she went against her gut   
and helped the new boy in her Sociology class with his research. She knew   
Kenji wouldn't understand. He never did.   
After ten minutes of hitting, her stomach went numb and her vision went   
dark. He realized this and went after her back and kidneys. He was a smart   
man. 'Leave no visible marks, no traces,' his father had told him while   
beating his mother. Usagi whimpered in pain as her back was pelted with   
rapid punches. She'd learned not to scream. The result of screaming was   
worse.   
Finally, Kenji let her fall to the floor gracelessly and walked into their   
kitchen to grab dinner. He'd never gotten any, because Usagi had come in   
just after him and lied to him repeatedly. He'd known she was lying. He   
ALWAYS knew. Ever since she was a Freshman in highschool, he knew.   
Kenji walked back out and saw that Usagi was not where he'd dropped her. He   
smiled at this, thinking that it sounded as though she were a toy. Yes, he   
thought, She is. Usagi IS a toy. Finally, he noticed her in the corner of   
the room, breathing shallowly. He'd taken measures not to damage any bones,   
lest she need hospital assistance and the staff wisened up to his game. It   
was all a game to him. The game to remain in control. Like American   
football, he mused. That's exactly what it's like. I'm the offensive team,   
fighting for control, and Usagi is the defensive, trying to regain it, but   
failing miserably.   
After a few moments had passed, Kenji walked over and knelt near Usagi. "I   
just don't want you stolen away from me. I don't know what I'd do if some   
other man..." he trailed off, seeing that she had finally passed out. He   
picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, where, after finishing his   
sandwich, he raped her. She dreamed on.   
  
"Usagi! Come on Usagi! Play with us!" screamed a little redheaded girl.  
"Naru! Wait!" cried Usagi, her voice childlike and mild. She ran after the   
girl and came upon a house made entirely of twigs and leaves.  
".... Why is it a house of leaves?...." She wondered aloud.  
"It will fall if you blow lightly," she heard a voice behind her. When Usagi turned,  
she saw little Naru there, with a sad look upon her face.  
"Usa, where did you go to? You've changed, Usa. Why did you change?" Naru  
asked her, solemnly.  
"Naru, I'm still the same Usagi. I'm Masayoto Usagi! See?" she cried, spinning around  
so the smaller girl could get a view of how little she'd changed.  
"You're not Usagi. You told a lie!" Naru yelled, pained, like a dog crying for it's  
long-dead master. She swirled around and ran off before Usagi could say anything.  
Usagi slowly turned back to the house of leaves.   
She heard whispered words fly around her in the November breeze. "Let us pray..."  
And the house of leaves danced in the wind around her. 


	2. Chapter 2, Desperation

Walking Wounded  
Chapter 2  
by Kali-Chan  
rated r  
kalika26@excite.com  
  
Hey Minna! Chapter two is here. It's taken me all of a year  
to freaking get it too. Bad Kali-Chan! *slaps wrist all nun-  
like* Okay, so If you like this, please tell me. My email is  
listed above and I love to get it, either good or bad.   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and friends are not owned by  
Kali-Chan. They are owned by Naoko, CWI, DiC, and any  
other business that has the money to pay the copyright  
fee. Nor does she own the Poe songs that are featured in this   
fic. She realizes that this is alot like Stephen King's   
Rose Madder, and will work on the differences next chapter.  
Kali-Chan would not like to be sued, so don't do it.  
  
  
A little history for you folks. Usagi isn't married to Kenji.  
Usagi is now 23, just graduated her fourth year at University.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
Usagi awoke to the bright morning sun and she woke up  
sore. Her gaze travelled downward, where she found blood on  
the sheets. He raped me, she thought. She touched her womanhood  
and brought her fingers up to her eyes. Blood. Drying blood.  
Last night and this morning, she concluded.   
She pulled herself up, and dragged herself to the shower.  
The hot water was sanctity as she washed away the trace of him from  
her skin.   
She began to sing.  
"Are you afraid of love?  
Are you afraid of me?  
Are you afraid of love?  
Is that why you retreat?  
Are you afraid of me?  
Angels calling the angels here.  
Are you an angel too?  
Cause I would love nobody's home."  
  
She winced as she began to wash her belly and her back. Usagi   
glanced down and saw large bruises decorating her flat stomach. She  
shook her head and washed her hair. It used to be long and gorgeous.  
Now it was shoulder length, with a slight curl to it. It was still  
silky and baby-fine, but not as luminous as it had been when... when  
she had met Kenji years ago.  
Usagi let go of all the thoughts circumventing her head and  
began to dry off. She placed a pair of flared blue jeans and a  
button up denim shirt with belled sleeves on her small frame and began  
to go about her daily work. Clean the bedroom, clean the kitchen, wash  
his laundry, do her own. Have a small lunch of rice and beef, get back  
to work. Wash the sheets which she bloodied, and clean the living room.  
She had gotten to the point of cleaning his laundry when she   
found lipstick stains on his dress shirts from his trip to Chicago. Tears  
welled up and she blinked them back. In his pants pockets, she found spare  
American change, some dollar bills and quarters. She began his wash, trying  
not to think about him and another woman.   
She began to gather her own laundry when she stumbled on his  
suitcase from his trip. She had stubbed her big toe on something hard in there.  
Usagi curiously opened it and stared inside. It was a small safe. She   
remembered enough from her childhood to know how to pick such a rudimentary  
lock. Usagi searched her room and found a bobby pin and a paperclip.   
She slid the paperclip up and the the left, searching for the catch,  
as she slid the bobby pins downward and to the right. She was greeted with   
the telltale clicking as the pins caught and the box was unlocked.  
When she opened it, she was pleasured at the sight of about 3,000  
dollars American. She flipped through stacks of money and ran the numbers  
in her head. Make that about 4,500, she thought.   
Her head snapped up to the clock and noticed it was about time for  
her lunch. She was about to shut the case when an idea lodged itself in  
her head. A song came on the radio she was listening to and she had to laugh.  
  
"A terrible thought has moved into my mind.  
Like an unwanted roommate drunk on wine.  
It feeds on my happiness, won't pay the rent.  
I must take proper measures to evict it."  
  
Her head slowly turned back to the money case and she nodded. Take  
the money. She counted out 2,000 American dollars and stood. You're crazy,  
logical said. Logical was always the voice that told her to stay with Kenji.  
Do it, Illogical said. Illogical was the voice of reason for her. it had gotten  
her out of tough situations when she was younger. She smiled, grabbed her purse,  
and walked out the door, leaving the radio on and the laundry going.  
  
As she began her walk, she passed several houses of people that she knew.  
She waved as they said hi, and asked how she was. She replied and said that she  
really had to be going. They nodded and waved again, and she walked away, feeling  
happier. Until the thought came that Kenji had very dangerous friend. Kenji knew  
how to find people. Kenji would find her. Kenji already knew what she was doing.  
She walked a little faster, her heart pounding harder. Maybe if she walked fast  
enough... 


	3. Chapter 3, The Arrival

"Walking Wounded"   
Part 1, Chapter 3   
By Kali-Chan  
  
  
Hey Minna! This is the third chapter of my novella. This is  
probably the second longest story I've written. The first has  
nothing to do with the Sailor Suited Senshi.  
  
Okay, disclaimer, I don't own Tsukino Usagi or any other  
character, unless they are not mentioned in the manga or series.  
I have no money, so please don't sue me for using the names I  
previously stated I don't own.   
  
Now, on with Chapter Three!  
***************************************************************************  
  
As Usagi wandered down her street, her mind kept playing   
tricks on her. She would hear the shuffling of feet behind her or   
heavy breathing. She upped her pace and kept walking. Usa didn't   
know where she was going, but it didn't matter, as long as she was   
away. From him and his damned control. As she arrived at the bus station,   
she quickly realized that she had walked at least three hours to get there.   
Her feet were throbbing and she had a migraine. All of which seemed   
petty compared to what he would do if he found out her plan. What IS   
your plan? Logical asked.   
"I don't know," she answered aloud. A woman sitting nearby   
pulled her child closer to her, thinking Usagi was a lunatic just   
escaped from an asylum.   
Usagi gave her a withering glance and then walked over to the   
ticket window.   
"How may I help you?" The booth worker asked. He seemed impatiently   
tolerant. He has to do this job, she thought, I'm just another customer to   
him.   
"What's the next bus out of here?" she asked. Hopefully, one   
would be leaving soon enough and it would be out of Kenji's reach.   
"Another leaves in 20 minutes."   
"Where does it go?"   
"Tokyo." Usagi contemplated this momentarily. She wondered   
if going from Tsuyama to Tokyo was a good idea. She quickly decided   
that travelling that far would ensure her safety.   
"I'll take it. How much?"   
She let out a low whistle at the price and paid. Getting her   
ticket, she walked back over to the waiting area and sat down. She had   
no luggage and not alot of cash left. She had only taken American, because   
that was all she had. Kenji had just gotten back from Chicago and hadn't   
had time to exchange. She ended up paying 175 American.   
Checking her watch, Usagi saw that she had at least fifteen minutes   
before her train arrived. She entered the gift shop in search of a boredom   
killer. Finding a shelf of books, Usagi looked through and found a book   
on myths and legends. She chuckled inwardly as she remembered her high   
school experiences. While reading about myths in her Literature class,   
she came to the realization that Usagi meant "Rabbit". Her friend Naru   
got a kick out of that.   
"Naru," Usagi whispered. Naru had moved to Tokyo to attend   
university. Usagi decided to look her up upon arrival. It would be   
awhile, though. She checked her watch again and saw five minutes remaining.   
She quickly paid for the book and went to wait for the train. It arrived   
on time and she meekly climbed aboard, nervous about starting her new life.   
What will I do when I get there? she asked herself. Find Naru, Logical answered.   
Illogical had nothing to say to that. What if Kenji tries to find me?   
she pondered. Illogical spoke up, Defend yourself and get free. Logical agreed.   
For once, the two halves of Usagi came together and she felt more whole   
than she had been in years.  
And that both worried and excited her.  
She gazed out the train window as the train rumbled out of the station  
and tried to imagine what Naru would say when Usagi found her. IF she found   
her. Tokyo was a big city, and Usa cold easily get lost.  
15 hours later, the train rolled into Tokyo Station. Usagi was  
jostled awake by the movement of the train stopping and the sound of  
the wheels as they ground against the track. Another weird dream, she  
thought.   
In this one, she was a little girl again. Tsukino Usagi, her maiden  
name. It was still her name, mind you, but Kenji had decided that she take  
his name, even though they weren't married. In her dream, she had long  
blonde hair in buns atop her head. Naru and her brother Shingo had called  
them odangoes. The pigtails attached to them fell just below her knees.  
She had to have been about 7 in her dream, and all it consisted of was  
playing hide and seek with her family.   
"I could hear myself from somewhere in there..." she murmured.  
She remembered the house, the small, blue house in the outskirts of Osaka.  
Her father, dead, was playing with her, leading her through the sinuous  
turns that the house had.   
"Daddy?" she remembered crying out. "Where are you?"  
A voice could be herad from all around her, "Dead." And she   
heard her estranged mother and deceased father singing a long dead  
tune.   
Her brother was in his room, playing with his teddy, and he  
gazed at her with his sad brown eyes. "No one should brave the   
underworld alone, Usa." And he disappeared. It all was gone. She was  
left with the house of leaves.   
  
***  
Johnny dear, don't be afraid.  
I will keep your secret safe.  
Take me to the blind man who  
Lost you in his house of blue.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Lady! Get up, the train's stopped!" Some man shook her out of  
her thoughts. She stared, shocked, at him, nodded, and picked up her book.  
As she stepped off the plane, she made a mental inventory of the  
money she had. I have to get this exchanged, she thought. In American, she  
had 2,000 dollars, give or take. She shouldn't have taken that much, but  
she figured she would need it. She first went to the exchange window and  
exchanged American for Japanese Yen. About 200,000 yen for this, she thought,  
satisfied. (AN - if someone knows exchange rates, tell me. I will change this)  
She then collected herself and thought back to the survival class  
her friends and she had taken when they went camping for a week. Make sure  
you know your environment, she told herself. She stopped by the café in the  
train station and bought a map, a small helping of sashimi, and a bit of  
juice to drink. She would need her strength, but first, she needed to review  
the map.   
Next thing, know your directions. Ask help if necessary.  
She nodded and asked the café worker if he knew any good spots around  
town. He nodded, and she made a note on her map of the places he mentioned.  
"Crystal Towers, Crown Arcade for the younger people, Osa-P jewelry,  
the Rose Gardens, Tokyo Metropolitan Arts, Juuban District and the Juuban Park,"  
he said, smiling. If you need a taxi to see anything, there's a really reliable  
one that I could provide the number for. And I could give you a city-wide listing  
of all the best restaurants." He was very friendly.  
"That'd be great, thanks." SHe smiled and he handed her a pamphlet with  
restaurant listings, and also gave her the number to the cab company.  
"There's also the Metro, if you want to take that." She grinned and  
shook her head.   
"I think I've had enough of trains for today..." she looked at his  
nametag, "Shin..go..." She let the name fade off her lips as recognition  
set in. "Tsukino Shingo?" She asked.  
He looked at her, his brown eyes trying to place her. "I knew I recognized  
you. Usagi, oh my god. Your hair. You look so..." He stepped around the counter to  
hug her and told his boss he was taking his 30 minute. They sat at a table and he  
quickly asked her what had been on his mind. "Usa, what are you doing here? Where's...  
HE?" He asked, placing emphasis on Kenji's mere mention.   
Usagi visibly shrunk. "He... uh... doesn't know I'm here. I left him, Shin.  
I had to. Please don't tell anyone what happened. All I want to do is get my life  
together. Please, Shingo." She asked, pleading that he not let anyone know she had  
left. It was dangerous, he knew. If Shingo came after her, and he would, Usa could  
be in serious trouble.  
"Usa, you haven't talked to mom and I in years. What's been going on? Are  
you in some kind of trouble?"  
Usagi looked up at the mention of their mother's name. Tsukino Ikuko...  
"Is mom here? Did you move?"  
Shingo nodded and looked a bit guilty. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but  
mother figured that this day would come and didn't want Kenji knowing where she and  
I lived." He chuckled a bit and continued, "Mom always did have a sixth sense."  
Usagi laughed with him and then began to look a bit forlorn. "Shin, I don't  
know this city. Is it safe for me to wander around and try to find my way? I think  
not. Where am I going to stay for however long? How am I going to support myself?"   
She began to think she would've been better off with Kenji, but that was squashed  
when Shingo spoke up.  
"Usagi, if mom knew you were coming home, she wants you to stay with us.  
The jab market is fairly large, and you have a University degree, you'll be fine.  
Once you get used to the places around here and the different districts, you'll  
be fine. How many yen do you have?" He asked, concerned. She smiled at his maturity.  
He had to have been about 19 now.  
"Shingo, I have enough Yen. But right now, I need to... umm.. find clothing  
stores." She said, embarrassed.   
He looked at her and burst out laughing. "Are those the only clothes you  
brought?" He asked, pointing to the clothes on her back.  
She nodded and he gave her directions to the shopping centre. "You can  
actually walk there from here," he said. She looked a bit frightened, but decided  
to give it a shot. He also gave her the address of his mother's house, and told  
her that she should stay there until she gets on her feet.   
"Okay, Shin. I will see you tonight," She said. They hugged and parted ways  
until later that evening. And off she went, to shop. Something she had never done  
alone in a long time. 


	4. Chapter 4, Fear and Love

Walking Wounded  
Part 1, Chapter 4  
by Kalika  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rating: R (for language and adult situations, also,  
violence)  
  
AHHH! Minna! Finally, the fourth chapter!!  
I've been in a bit of a rut trying to figure out  
where I wanted this to go... So... here ya go.  
I figured it out, FINALLY!!  
WOO!  
Okay, I've taken to dedicating my fics and chapters  
to people who've touched my life and been there for  
me. This is for Carrie(MercuryBlue) and my ex-fiancé  
Chad, in the hopes that he'll get the meaning. Of  
course, that would be assuming he knows where to look  
for this chapter... considering I probably won't  
email it to him. *grimace*  
  
Anyway, standard Kalika disclaimers apply.   
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
"So many times, I've tried to make you understand.  
You never try to see behind my smile.  
If I didn't know you like I do,  
I'd let you into  
the secret in me.  
Just because I'm good at fooling you,  
when no one's around,   
I'll walk in your shoes.  
I'm smiling while lying to you.  
If you only knew.  
I always try to hide behind a painted smile,  
so many things the public never sees.  
If I didn't know you like I do,  
I'd let you into  
the secret in me.  
Just because I'm good at fooling you,  
while no one's around,  
I'll walk in your shoes.  
I'm smiling while lying to you.  
When will you see through?  
If you only knew."  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
Usagi walked out of the café and began the   
search for clothes. Shingo was right, it wasn't  
a long walk from the train depot to a pretty  
decent shopping area.  
As Usagi wandered through the department  
store, she found many things that would fit her.  
Her only problem was that she couldn't wear  
any of them. The thought that kept replaying  
through her head was, 'Kenji wouldn't approve.'  
She took a seat in the food court and  
tried to calm her nerves. They were frayed as  
a result of the travel she had taken and the  
lengths she had gone to get away. Now, she   
couldn't forget about him.   
'What is wrong with me?' she thought,  
distraught and physically drained. Her eyes  
drifted downward to her hands, and the ring  
she still wore. A simple gold band adorned  
her left middle finger, marking her as Kenji's.  
'It's not on my ring finger because he was a  
coward and couldn't bring himself to get  
married to me, lest one of his whores find out  
he was a married man. Like they'd care,' she  
angrily reminded herself.  
But you do, Logical told her.  
"Oh shut up," she said aloud to her  
nagging conscience. Deciding that she could  
forget anything Kenji told her, or did to her,  
or for her, albeit not much, she got up, and  
started back toward the department store. Usagi  
was hellbent on getting some new clothes,   
regardless of what that fucker would think.  
On her way out of the food court, she  
tossed the ring into a nearby garbage can and  
resumed her determined steps.  
"Time for a new Usagi," she said,   
meaningfully.  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
Three hours later, she emerged from the shopping  
centre with seven bags worth of clothes and accessories  
for herself. She still had enough yen to live off of  
while she lived at her mom's.   
"Now to find the subway (metro) station," she  
told herself. After asking a passing couple, she  
was well on her way to the station, to get to the  
Juuban district, where Shingo told her the house  
was.   
Unfortunately, she was so intent on   
keeping all of the packages in her hands, and  
the contents all in the bags, that she missed  
the man walking out of a set of automatic  
doors. Well, maybe not missed. She most  
definitely didn't miss him. In fact, she  
ran smack into him.  
"OH! Goodness! Gomen nasai, sir.  
I didn't see you there. It's my fault, and  
once again, I apologize," she rambled, bowing  
respectfully.  
"That's alright. You seem to have been  
proccupied with the packages that seem to have  
made their way to the concrete. May I help you  
pick them up? It was partly my fault, as well."  
He said. His voice was smooth and deep, and Usagi  
looked up from her bowing. A man with dark brown,  
almost black hair stood in front of her. He  
seemed to be about 6'2" to her 4'11", and had  
an endless blue gaze.  
She smiled shyly and nodded.  
"First things first, miss. My name is  
Chiba Mamoru," he said, offering his right hand.  
She giggled, "Mas.. er.. Tsukino Usagi,"  
she replied and purposefully shook his hand. He  
smiled and bent down to help he pick up her  
purchases.  
"Well Tsukino-san, it seems you've been  
on a rather healthy shopping spree."  
"Hai, and please, call me Usagi, as you're  
probably the first friend I've made here," she  
half-smiled shyly at her honesty.  
"And you may call me Mamoru."  
"Arigatou, Mamoru-san for helping me  
pick up everything. If you'll excuse my rather  
hasty retreat, I've got to get to the metro  
station to get home." She said, regretfully,  
and began on her way.  
"Usagi-san, wait!" He called, "Would  
you like a ride home instead? I could do that  
for you, seeing as you'd probably get most of  
that stolen on the metro," he continued,   
gesturing to her bags.  
Usagi was taken aback. A handsome, kind  
man was offering her a ride home? 'What would  
Kenji think?' Logical admonished.  
'Fuck Kenji,' Illogical replied.  
Usagi nodded after a moment of contemplation,  
"Hai, Mamoru-san, I'd like that." And followed him  
to his rather nice car.  
'Smart, damned sexy, sweet, and rich? Kami,  
save me, I'm falling,' she thought, bemused.  
The drive home was speckled with light  
conversation as she and Mamoru got to know   
eachother. When finally in her driveway,  
Mamoru turned to her.  
"Usagi-san, please don't think me rude  
or imposing, but would you like to go to a   
business dinner with me tonight? I fear it to  
be boring and I'd like to get to know you  
better."  
Usa couldn't believe her ears. This  
man, this dead sexy man, was asking her to  
dinner?  
'Business dinner,' she reminded   
herself.  
Usa didn't know what overtook her,  
but she accepted. Giving Mamoru her  
phone number, and re-writing her address  
for him, she left the car, reminding  
him that she'd see him later tonight.  
"I'll pick you up here at exactly  
7, Usagi-san."  
"Mamoru-san, if you're going to  
take me to dinner, you can call me just  
Usagi."   
He grinned, "Okay then, Just Usagi,  
I'll see you at 7." She smiled at his antics  
and walked up the walk to her mother's house.  
Stopping at the door, she turned and waved as  
he drove off.   
Turning once more, she was greeted by  
her mother at the door.  
"Usagi? OH KAMI!! Usagi, I've missed  
you so much!! What happened? Shingo told me  
you'd be coming home, but he didn't explain   
the circumstances. Usagi? That wasn't...  
who was that man?" Usagi rolled her eyes,  
some things never change.  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
"We always have a choice,  
or at least I think we do.  
We can always use our voice.  
I thought this to be true.  
We can live in fear.  
Extend ourselves to love.  
We can fall below.  
Or lift ourselves above.  
Fear can stop you loving.  
Love can stop your fear.  
Fear can stop you loving.  
But it's not always that clear."  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
After explaining the situation to her mom,  
Usagi also relayed the meeting of Mamoru. More  
than expectedly, her mother sighed happily. Usagi  
took that as her cue, and told her mother about  
going to dinner with Mamoru, and that she needed  
to get ready.  
"Mama?" she asked, timidly.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Um, could you help me with my makeup?   
Onegai??"  
Her mother smiled and stood, "Of course,  
Usa. You seem to like this Mamoru. I think he'll  
be good for you."  
Usagi smiled in spite of herself. "I think  
so too, mama. I think so too."  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
Well? How's that for the next chapter of Walking  
Wounded. Come on people, give me some feedback!  
lol... anyway, the songs featured were:  
"Silicone" by Mono  
"Fear and Love" by Morcheeba  
  
kalika26@excite.com  
http://forsaken-kalika.envy.nu 


	5. Chapter 5, Roses and Moonlight

Walking Wounded  
Part 1, Chapter 5  
by Kalika  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rating: R (language, violence, adult situations,  
and the fact that I have a very twisted mind)  
  
Okay, about an hour and a half after finishing the  
fourth chapter, just before Andrea-sama and George-sama  
update A Sailor Moon Romance, what do I do? Being the  
amazingly wonderful procrastinator that I am, and I   
swear to my goddess that it's an artform, I write  
the fifth chapter. What can I say? I hear the muse  
calling me tonight.   
For everyone that wanted Mamo-chan, here ya go. This  
goes out to Krysia, cause we all know she's a romance  
freak at heart. *wink at Krys-chan*  
Also, go see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,  
it's good.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
"You look so fine,   
I want to break you heart and give you mine.  
You're taking me over.  
It's so insane.  
You've got me tethered and chained.  
I hear your name,  
and I'm falling over.  
I'm not like all of the other girls.  
I can't take it like the other girls.  
I won't share it like the other girls  
that you used to know.  
You look so fine.  
Knocked down, cried out,  
been down just to find out,  
I'm through bleeding for you.  
I'm open wide,  
I want to take you home, we'll waste some time.  
You're the only one for me.  
You look so fine.  
I'm like the desert tonight, leave her behind,  
if you want to show me.  
I'm not like all the other girls.  
I won't take it like the other girls.  
I won't fake it like the other girls  
that you used to know.  
You're taking me over  
Over and over.  
I'm falling over  
Over and over.  
You're taking me over.  
Drown in me one more time.  
Hide inside me tonight.  
Do what you want to do.  
Just pretend happy end.  
Let me know let it show.  
Ending with letting go.  
Let's pretend, happy end."  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
The doorbell sounded as Usagi's mom was finishing  
her hair. Ikuko rushed out of her daughter's bedroom and  
down the stairs to meet Mamoru for the first time. Usagi  
once again rolled her eyes at her mother and finished  
up her hair on her own. She could hear her mother downstairs.  
"Oh! You must be Chiba-san!"  
"Hai, you must be Usagi's sister," he flattered.  
Usagi smiled, always make a good impression on mom's  
and you get their daughters. Kenji had never been so nice  
to her mother. He had never been as respectful either.  
Usa was so deep in thought, she hadn't heard her mother call  
her down. She jumped as her mother tapped her shoulder.  
"Usa, Mamoru-san is waiting for you. Dear, you have  
got to stop thinking of... HIM." Her mother knew. Shingo  
was right, Ikuko did have a sixth sense.  
"I know, mama, I know. It's so hard though, he ran  
my life for so long. And.. I'll never forget the things he  
did... oh the things he put me through. Mama, you'd be  
shocked. Just sickened at the type of man he was." Ikuko  
nodded understandingly and hugged her daughter.  
"Usagi, it's alright. He can't find you here. Not  
since we moved." Usagi nodded finally and stood.  
"Well, I guess I should go meet the handsome man..."  
she trailed off as she noticed said handsome man in the   
doorway. He smiled and she smiled back at him.  
"So I'm handsome?" he grinned at her reddening face  
and took her hand. "It was good meeting you Tsukino-san. I  
hope to see you again soon."  
"Oh you will, Mamoru-san. And please, call me Ikuko."  
she smiled warmly at the young man before her.  
As the two walked out of the house and got in the car,  
Mamoru, of course, opening Usagi's door, Ikuko couldn't help  
but feel bad for lying to her daughter. Kenji would find them,  
Ikuko knew. She felt it. She only hoped Usagi was strong  
enough to deal with it.  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
"Black black heart,  
could you offer more?  
Could you make it easier on me  
to satisfy?  
I'm on fire.  
I'm rotting to the core.  
I'm eating all your kings and queens,  
all your sex and your diamonds."  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
Kenji was beyond pissed. He was homicidal. Who the  
fuck did that little bitch think she was? Not only did she  
leave his laundry in the washer, so it smelled of mildew,  
she left dinner unprepared and also took his money. His hard  
earned motherfucking money. And she left him! THE NERVE!  
Who the fuck did she think she was? Surely that cunt  
didn't think she could leave him?  
He smiled wickedly. He'd made sure she'd be too   
scared to leave him. Too frightened for her life. Right?  
He thought he had, at least.  
But now, he's come home to no food, no clean  
clothes, and no Usagi. Better yet, she robbed him  
blind. Okay, he was exaggerating. Not blind, but  
no bitch steals from Masayoto Kenji and lives. Certainly  
not a rabbit like Usagi.  
Her name may mean rabbit, but she's not that fast.  
Besides, he DID have a hankering for some rabbit stew.  
"That little bitch will pay," he said, barely recognizing  
his own voice.  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
"When he knocked on my door and entered my room,  
my trembling subsided in his sure embrace.  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand,  
he wiped up the tears that ran down my face."  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
Dinner was boring, as Mamoru said it would be.  
It turned out he worked for a popular computer systems  
company. The banquet went by quickly, however, as both  
Usagi and Mamoru got to know eachother. Finally, dinner  
ended and they stood to get their coats.  
On the way to the car, Mamoru stopped Usagi.  
"Usagi, you've been somewhat reserved all night.  
Is there anything bothering you?"  
Usagi gazed at him under her eyelashed. His hair  
seemed ebony under the moonlight, and looked to be  
sprinkled with purple highlights. His eyes showed  
concern and... something else. Attraction perhaps.  
Usa nodded dismissively, "Hai, Mamoru. Everything  
is fine. Just a bit tired from my trip here." She felt  
horrible lying to Mamo-chan like that. Yes, Mamo-chan.  
She developed the nickname in her head during the night.  
In all honesty, she didn't really lie. She just skirted  
the truth... barely.  
Mamoru knew she wasn't telling him something. He  
wondered who the 'he' was that Ikuko-san mentioned earlier.  
"Usa... what was your mother talking about when  
she mentioned someone not being able to find you here?"  
He noticed that she visibly paled when he mentioned the  
situation.  
"Just... a problem that refuses to go away," she  
replied with some reluctance. She couldn't bring herself  
to tell him... not just yet. She liked Mamoru, and almost  
believed herself to be falling for him, even though she  
had only met him that afternoon.  
He nodded, understanding. "Usa," he began, and  
she blushed at his second use of her nickname. She liked  
it. "When you feel ready to talk about it, I will always  
be here for you. Whether you need a shoulder to cry on  
or an ear to hear your cries." With those words, she  
felt her heart, which she had presumed dead, force itself  
back to life, and begin beating hard as he hugged her.  
When they pulled away, she found herself in his  
deep blue gaze, his eyes unwavering and full of sincere  
concern for her well-being. Usagi began to feel pulled  
into his prussian blue depths and neither party noticed  
their faces closing toward eachother.  
Their noses touched and Usagi felt her heart  
release a happy palpitation. He tentatively asked her  
with his eyes if he may kiss her, and she didn't even  
have to reply. She wanted him to.  
Soft petals of roses met rays of the moon as  
the two kissed. Usagi's fingers intertwined in  
Mamoru's thick hair, and one of his hands wrapped  
it's way around her petite waist, the other in her  
blonde tresses.  
To anyone who may have walked by, the two  
looked like an engaged couple who just celebrated  
their anniversary. To the two, the world faded  
away and they danced in a moonlit rosegarden all  
their own.  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
"Then you could be the remedy  
and I could be the enemy  
and we could go and live as nothing.  
And you could be the wannabe,  
and I could be the remedy,  
and he can go the hell for all I care."  
  
~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@~~~~/~~@  
  
Well? For chapter 5, how was it? Feedback, please. 


	6. Chapter 6, Demons

Title: Walking Wounded  
Author: Kalika  
Part 1, Chapter 6 - Demons  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rating: R for violence, adult language, and adult situations.  
  
Hey Minna! I'm so excited about this. You guys are fabulous. I want to thank so  
many people. Umm... hmm... CosmosRose, Saiyagurl87, Sailor_Sara_Moon,  
Glass_Mermaid, and SmAlLiLAnGeL for their support. Also, Krysia, who,  
despite my calling her a romance freak last chapter, has been there to give  
me mature and sound advice.  
  
Okay, the idea behind this chapter is that when you have a good thing, you  
also have a negative thing. It's balance. But what would happen if said  
negative weren't so negative, just untimely? Heh, I see you being  
confused.  
  
Okay, for dedications, well, I'm going to dedicate this to my mother. She  
has recently been inducted into the Cool Mom Society, and I want to  
let her know how much I love her. Ikuko reminds me alot of her. *grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pressure building on my soul   
I ask God to take control   
Guide me through this fucked up world   
  
Conquer this fear spiritually   
Forever let it be   
Into infinity   
  
Against all odds we carry on   
Like we always did before   
Soulmate forever more   
  
I feel your presence every day   
It's so real in every way   
Give God thanks and praise!   
  
Just let my soul fly free   
And let me be the one God wants me to be   
Just let my soul fly free   
And let me see everything I'm   
supposed to see   
  
Just let my soul fly   
Just let my soul fly   
Just let my soul fly free!!!   
  
Pressure building on my soul   
I ask God to take control   
Give me guidance in this world   
  
Conquer this fear spiritually   
Forever let it be   
Into infinity"  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning, strangely, feeling wary and unsure.  
Something was coming, and she knew it. 'Kenji,' her mind confirmed.  
She walked downstairs and found that her mother and brother  
had gone already. Her mother, grocery shopping, as the note said. Her  
brother, to work.  
Usa made herself something to eat, and soon was showered,  
dressed, well fed, and out the door. She still had a good amount of  
work to do, finding a job, and Naru.  
Her mother had left her one of the cars, Shingo's in fact, so  
she could do what she needed. Hopping into the slate-grey car, Usagi  
started it, and was on her way to Tokyo University.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Sure Kenji was annoyed. Usagi left him. But he was calm and  
collected as he plotted and planned his revenge.   
"If I was a bunny, where would I run and hide to?" he asked   
himself. Then, it dawned on him. Her parents'.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a student?" Usagi queried the receptionist.  
"Name?"  
"Osako Naru," she supplied and waited. Butterflies the size of  
crows were fluttering in her stomach.  
"Higama Dorm, room 324," the receptionist replied, and handed  
Usagi a note, allowing her into the dorm. Usagi thanked her and walked  
out, clutching the note.  
When she reached the dorm, she stood outside for a good  
five minutes, before finally convincing herself to walk in and get this  
over with. She took the elevator up to the fourth floor and searched  
for room 324. Upon finding it, Usagi noted Japanese Pop coming  
through the door and knocked loudly, so she'd be heard.  
A redhead answered the door and asked politely, "May  
I help you?"  
"I'm looking for Naru," Usagi replied and realized that  
she didn't look the same as she did when she was in high school.  
"I'm she, how may I help you?"  
"Naru, do you remember me? I'm... Us--"  
"OH KAMI! Usagi!" Naru screamed, taking Usagi aback.  
"Hai..."  
"Usagi, what happened? Where have you been?"  
"Ehh..." Usa began, not sure of where to start. Naru noticed  
her trepidation and invited her in. Soon the story was spilled, and Naru  
was crying. Usagi had told her about the dream, the abuse, her trip  
here, and the date with Mamoru.  
"Oh Usa..." Naru began sadly, "Hey, so, Mamoru's a hottie,  
huh?"  
Usagi smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "So kawaii. And  
he's a successful computer technician."  
"So, I get an introduction, right?"  
"Well, he's coming over for dinner tomorrow night, if you'd  
like to come over as well."  
Naru grinned like she did long ago, and nodded, "I am so  
going to be there."  
The girls spent two more hours talking and Usagi remembered  
that she still had to search for a job. "Naru, do you know if anyone is  
hiring?"  
Naru listed some of the fast food restaurants around and then  
realized something. "Usagi, you graduated this year, right?" At Usagi's  
nod, Naru continued, "Well, what was your major?"  
"Socioeconomics."  
"So, let's compile a resumé and see if anyone bites."  
Usagi looked a bit unsure, but nodded her assent. "But Naru,  
I don't have much job experience, and I'd like to help out with the bills  
now."  
"So, get a job being a teacher's assistant or something. I  
know that a couple of the professors are looking for assistants to  
help grade papers and all that stuff. I'm helping my psych professor  
out with it."  
"That's a good idea."  
"Usagi, I have class tomorrow at one, so you could accompany  
me and then we could go to the head of the department and see if anyone  
needs help. And if you get the job, it'd be great on your resumé."  
The girls agreed where to meet and Usagi gave Naru her address.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Usagi's sleep that night was filled with nightmares of Kenji. Him  
hitting her, never her face, just her body. His rape, his abuse, the look on  
his face when he apologized for it. When he told her that he was just afraid  
of losing her.   
Then came that last night with him. When he never apologized.  
She dreamt of him coming after her. Hurting all the people she  
loved and then, for fun, raping and killing her.  
  
The next morning, Usagi woke up with cramps and nausea. She  
bolted for the bathroom and promptly lost any semblance of food that  
was in her stomach.   
Her mother, upon hearing Usagi's heaving chorus, waited outside  
the bathroom for her daughter.  
"Usagi?" she questioned the girl as she came out.  
"Mom, I don't know what's wrong."  
"Usagi, what happened before you left?" Ikuko had a pretty good  
idea what was wrong.  
As Usagi relayed the story of Kenji's abuse and the rape, Ikuko  
nodded. "Usagi, what do you have to do today?"  
"I'm meeting Naru at twelve thirty to go to classes with her and  
then she's helpin me find a job and compile my resumé, then she and  
Mamo-chan and coming to dinner. Why?"  
"Well, it's," she looked at her watch," ten thirty now, so how about  
you come with me to the store. I forgot to pick up a few things, and I think I  
know what's wrong."  
Usagi's insides were churning and she went with Ikuko to the   
store.  
Soon, Ikuko's sixth sense proved it's accuracy, with the purchase  
of a pregnancy test.   
Usagi was pregnant.  
Ikuko held her as she cried. "Mama, it's his. I can't go back to him.  
I can't bear to lose this child by going back to him. What if it turns out like  
him?"  
Usagi's tears were large and wet against Ikuko's cheek. "Sweetie,  
with this child, you have a chance to raise it like Kenji never was. You can  
be a good mother." Usagi nodded and then her eyes got large and fearful.  
"Mama, what will Mamoru think?"  
"If he's as good a guy as he seems, he'll care about you just the  
same, and accept you for who you are. It won't matter to him. Besides, I  
have a feeling he intends to stay in your life, and he'd be a great father,  
despite the child not being his."  
Usagi's sniffles eventually subsided and she smiled, "You think  
he wants to stay with me?"  
Ikuko nodded.   
"Now, Usagi, honey, wash your face, and I'll drive you to the  
University so you can meet Naru. I think it'd do you good to see her and she  
could even offer some support. Don't worry, things will turn out."  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7, The High Road

Title: The High Road  
Part 1, Chapter 7  
Author: Kalika  
Rating: R, Adult Situations, Graphic Violence, Adult Language,  
and Kalika's less than sane mind.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey Minna! This chapter is basically Usagi trying to  
get a handle on life. I'm dedicating this to a wonderful person named  
Sharon who apparently is a fan. I love to hear that. It's not that I  
consider myself that great of a person, but it's wonderful to hear  
that people enjoy my writings. Sharon's favorite character is   
Mamoru, so not only is this chapter dedicated to her, she's also  
got a stand-alone Mamo-chan fic coming up.  
  
Thanks Sharon, for your kind words and praises.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
^__________________________________________________^;  
(one biiiiiig sweatdrop)  
  
  
"You don't understand this  
I think you never did  
Silently I search for a reason to exist  
  
I've found a way to feel you  
I feel so fucking old  
You're burning up inside me  
But I feel so fucking cold  
  
You are clutched tight in my fingers  
You caress my skin so light  
You are welling up inside me  
You have finally freed yourself  
You are flowing 'cross my pale skin  
You are running down my arm  
You are salty as I taste you  
I have finally made you warm  
I have finally made you warm  
  
You stare at me so silent  
You stare at me so cold  
I think you stare right through me  
That stare has made me old  
  
I've found a way to feel you  
I feel so fucking old  
You're burning up inside me  
I feel so fucking cold  
  
Take this ... as an offering  
Take this ... as a sign  
Take this ... as an offering  
How much can you take from?  
How much can you take from me?  
Take from me  
  
I sink into this darkness  
I sink into this cold  
This emptiness is calling  
I've nothing left to lose  
I've found a way to kill you  
I feel so fucking cold  
You're burning up inside me  
I feel so fucking old  
  
Take this ... as an offering  
Take this ... as a sign  
Take this ... as an offering  
How much can you take from?  
How much can you take from?  
  
Take this ... as an offering  
Take this ... as a sign  
Take this ... as an offering  
How much can you take from?  
How much can you take from me?"  
-Stabbing Westward "Ungod"  
  
  
~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@  
  
Kenji had done extensive searching for her parents' house in  
the neighboring town. No longer did the Tsukinos live there.   
  
"She's not stupid enough to go across the country. She's too  
scared of being mugged. So, she has to be around here somewhere,"  
he said to no one in particular, making Usagi sound like a small  
animal lost by it's owner.  
  
"Probably staying with one of her boyfriends." A crow outside  
called out as the last murderous syllable was heard.  
  
:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p  
  
The Human Sciences building stood tall and imposing as Usagi  
neared it. It stood as a reminder of what she had become. In her psychology  
class she had learned human behaviors and the changes that the psyche  
went through during times of trauma.   
  
This was trauma.  
  
This was heartache and pain, with a side order of self-loathing.  
  
Usagi caught sight of Naru on the far side of the large marble  
steps. "Naru!" she called out, attempting to sound happy to see her friend.  
Naru caught on to what her mood really was and ran over.  
  
"Usa! Hey!" Naru said, wary, but concerned as well. She hugged   
Usagi and turned her motherly eyes on the frail woman-child. "What happened,  
Usagi? What's wrong?"  
  
'Damn that girl. Does everyone have to be so damned intuitive,' she  
thought. Usagi nodded, but began to walk up the steps.  
  
Naru followed. "Well?! What is it? Did something happen to Mamoru?  
Is Shingo-onii-san alright? Ikuko-mama?" Usagi turned back and stared at her  
friend.   
  
"Much worse, Naru-chan. Much worse by far."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Naru, remember what I told you about my last night with Kenji?" Usagi  
asked, as she walked through the lobby of the building. Naru pointed the direction  
to go and she nodded. "Well," Usagi continued,"seems, he wasn't too careful   
about using... protection..." Usagi let the silence that followed make the rest of  
her statement.  
  
"Wait... you mean... and... he... you're... Goodness! Can I be Godmother?"  
  
Usagi stopped walking toward the Psychology hall and stared at her  
friend. "Naru, you mean you're not worried, you're not angry with Kenji, and   
you want to be the Godmother?"  
  
Naru blushed. "Well, I already know that you're going to be a good  
mother, so I shouldn't be concerned for the well-being of the child, and Kenji  
is an ass, so that pretty much speaks for itself. And if I can't be Godmother,  
can I be an aunt?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "I should have known that my best friend would  
see the good and not the bad."  
  
"Usagi, I hate to break your little reverie, but what are you going  
to tell..."  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi supplied.  
  
Naru raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, uh, Mamo-chan... you call him  
Mamo-chan?"  
  
Usagi's turn to blush came quickly. "Uh, well, I don't know what  
I'm going to tell him, but Mama is sure that he's going to be secure with  
it and still want to be a part of my life." She finished the statement so  
quickly that Naru had to listen extra attentively.  
  
"Yeah...what the hell kind of name is Mamo-chan?!"  
  
The girls laughed as they entered the lecture hall.  
  
:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p  
  
The girls arrived at Usagi's house drained and starved. The search   
for a job went well enough, Usagi getting the position as the Dean of Human  
Sciences' assistant. That left her with three days a week off and enough  
money to help with bills and buy herself things.  
  
As they walked in, Ikuko looked out from the kitchen doorway. She  
smiled at the picture the girls made. She snapped them back to reality soon  
enough, though. "Usagi, Naru, would you help me with dinner?"  
  
"Ikuko-mama!" Naru greeted her surrogate mother. Her real mother  
had died when she was seven, and Ikuko filled in the position gladly, if only  
to ease the girl's suffering and be someone she could look up to.  
  
"Naru, how is school?" Ikuko asked after a hug from the small  
redhead.  
  
"Tiring, but it's worth it, I say." Usagi grinned and told her mother  
the wonderful news about a job.  
  
"And the Dean says that when I get too big to walk around so much  
I'll be able to stay home and work from here, grading papers and such."  
  
Ikuko smiled, "That's wonderful, Usagi. I'm glad you're getting on   
your feet." It seemed to Ikuko that Usagi was more the ready to accept her  
role as a mother. She was willing, it seemed, as well.  
  
Naru grinned gleefully, "She says I can be the Godmother."  
  
Ikuko shared in the grin and finished putting dinner in the oven. She  
thanked the girls and then sent them to get ready for dinner.  
  
As they ascended the steps, Naru looked at Usagi, and noted the  
rather green tinge to her face. "Usagi, why don't you go to the bathroom and  
shower first and I'll find you something nice to wear."  
  
Usagi glanced at Naru gratefully and ran to the bathroom, lunch  
quickly revisiting.  
  
'Poor Usagi,' Naru thought.  
  
:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p  
  
About halfway through the evening, Usagi made the announcement.  
  
"Mamoru, I want to thank you for the lovely evening the other  
night and I wanted you to know something. My mother and Naru-chan already  
know, and I thought you should know, so you could decide whether you want  
to continue this."  
  
Mamoru gazed at the beautiful, yet skittish blonde before him. Ikuko  
quickly cleared the table and Usagi escorted Mamoru into the den.  
  
"Usako, is something wrong?" Usagi blushed deeply at the affection.  
  
"Mamoru, I'd like to tell you about my past." Mamoru nodded and  
sat, holding her hand in his.  
  
"I might as well start from First Year," she started, referring to her  
High School. "I met the most wonderful guy, who stuck up for me when I  
was being bullied for my most unusual hairstyle..." she began the tale  
that left her feeling drained and crying.  
  
Mamoru hugged her and let her sob into his neatly pressed white  
shirt. "Usako, you're safe with me. I know you're afraid he'll find you and   
hurt you, but I'm here to protect you." At Usagi's hesitant nod, he  
continued, "Usako, what was the ews you had?"  
  
"The night before I left him... I had been out, helping my friend  
and had gotten home late. He had gotten home extremely early, and was  
waiting for me when I got there. I walked in and remember him standing  
up. That was about all I remember." Mamoru squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"When I woke up the next day, I found that he had raped me. This morning,  
I found out that he hadn't been all too careful about it either." Usagi ended  
with a sob.  
  
Mamoru held her once more. "Usagi, are you saying that you're  
pregnant by that bastard?" When she nodded, Mamoru smoothed her hair  
down. "Usako, I will not let him hurt you or your child. There's no reason  
your child has to know who it's true father is, and grow up in the same  
problematic fashion. Your child can be better than that."  
  
Usagi's tears subsided eventually and she stood. "Mamoru, I  
understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I just thought it right  
to tell you, before you got too involved with me."  
  
Mamoru laughed and stood as well. "Usako, I was involved  
as soon as I met you. I wouldn't dream of leaving you like this. That's  
not who I am. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Usagi squeaked happily and launched herself into Mamoru's  
waiting arms. "Thank you for saying that, Mamo-chan!!"  
  
Mamoru and Usagi stayed like that until Usagi's stomach  
rumbled slightly. Mamoru looked up at the clock. "No wonder you're  
hungry again, we've been in here for an hour. And remember, you  
have to eat more, you're eating for two now."  
  
A snort from the doorway signalled the entrance of Naru.  
"Eat MORE?! From what I remember of this girl in high school, she  
could out-eat the entire football team, right after a game!"  
  
~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@ 


	8. Chapter 8, Reaffirmation

Title: Re-affirmation  
Walking Wounded, Part 1, Chapter 8  
Author: Kalika  
Genre: Alternate Reality, drama  
Rating: R for violence and adult language.  
  
Author's notes: AHH! Finally, I've gotten the energy to write chapter 8!  
Okay, this may give you nightmares. Just kidding. I'm trying to keep  
this rather serious fic a bit lighter until next part. I think I'm going to  
cut off Part 1 after this chapter, you see, so this chapter's going to  
get a bit serious(because it's not like last chapter wasn't serious  
enough ^_^;).  
  
BTW - if this looks weird, it's because my tab key is screwing up...  
SEE? *flips in between WinAmp and Notepad* Damned thing.  
  
Okay, this is for everyone who has enjoyed the story thus far. I know,  
I know, cheesy, but it's true. I couldn't have gotten this kind of   
motivation to write without you guys. You want me to specify someone?  
Glass_Mermaid. Her story, "Four Seasons", has touched me in such a  
way that it is indescribable. She has given me inspiration.  
Thanks love!   
PS - got a deal, you keep writing, I'll keep writing... that goes for you too,  
Emma. *wink*  
  
**Kalika appears grinning madly. Her eyes light up in the blaze of the beaker  
as she creates an evil and destructive... cup of hot cocoa?! Meri Kurisumasu,  
minna-chan!**  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Thestockmarkethatesme%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"And you will heal yourself  
When the rain begans to fall  
Feel the fire   
Burning inside us all  
Remove me   
For going in unchained  
Blow away for yourself  
Gather again and listen  
To the conversations of the sea  
  
Inside us all  
Lies a quiet beach  
If you fall into our center  
You will become free  
I myself  
Could use a little clarity  
Cuz I am so full of love  
I am so full of hate  
I am so full of these feelings  
That tear me every which way  
  
I am so full of you  
I am so full of me  
I am so full of these words  
That don't tell her a fucking thing  
  
I am so full of love  
I am so full of hate  
I am so full of these feelings  
That tear me every which way  
  
Then I opened up my mouth  
I'm a cloud  
And these words they seldom come out  
When I looked into her eyes  
I cared enough but to wonder why  
She'd want a cloud just floating around  
  
But I feel it's time  
To say goodbye to fear  
And feel the fury of these tears  
As they run down my face  
I can feel her so far away  
Cuz I am a cloud  
And I am  
So afraid  
  
So don't you come and  
Gather at me in this haze  
I sat at home and feel the suns days  
As she tell him not too little everyday  
I blow away remaining unfazed  
When I feel there's something  
Crawling out of me  
I'm just a cloud  
Watching the moon rise  
  
These mother fuckers stepped on me  
Tried to fuck me from behind  
Cuz I'm a cloud  
And I am so afraid  
  
And I'm  
  
Full of love  
  
I am so full of you  
I am so full of me  
I am so full of these words  
That don't tell her a fucking thing  
  
I am so full of love  
I am so full of hate  
I am so full of these feelings  
That tear me every which way  
  
I am so full of you  
I am so full of me  
I am so full of these words  
That don't tell her a fucking thing  
  
I am so full of love  
I am so full of hate  
I am so full of these feelings  
That tear me every which way"  
-"I'm A Cloud" BoyHitsCar  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Thestockmarkethatesme%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
The months passed quickly for Usagi and Mamoru. Happily, as well, as  
their relationship went to new levels.  
  
  
July, Mamoru got a promotion to Executive CEO after a mulit-million  
dollar snagging presentation to an American computer systems company. Usagi  
was finally getting over her morning sickness, and was aiding the remaining   
professors with random papers and research to aid in the next semester's curriculum.  
The summer passed, relatively uneventfully for both Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
  
But in Kenji's little universe, things were just picking up. After not finding  
Usagi in any of the towns nearest him, he concluded she may well have gone cross-  
country to escape him. One month had passed since she left. No man should have  
to make his own dinner or do his own laundry. He thought about the hooker last  
night. After he and his partner had busted her, they both had taken advantage  
of her rather coked up state.   
  
Kenji had gone to the library profusely these last few weeks, trying to  
search online for Usagi. She hadn't registered herself under his last name, or  
her own for that matter. Perhaps under her mother's maiden name. Now if he only  
could remember it.  
  
"Wait!" a light bulb exploded in his head, the deadly shards imbedding  
themselves in his already malicious brain. "Her brother. He wouldn't have thought  
to change his name..." He gazed at the computer screen and rubbed his chin.  
What was his name? Shinoko? Shinji? SHINGO!   
  
Performing a search, he typed in "Tsukino, Shingo' into the computer  
and waited for his results to come back. He could've used the computers at work,  
but then his boss, a man obsessed with doing what was right, would have said   
something, and Kenji couldn't risk it. At 27, he couldn't afford to have the last  
9 years of his life put to waste by either the little rabbit or his overweight boss.  
  
His ivy green eyes flashed with venomous glee as his search came  
back. Three matches. 'Tsukino, Shingo, 21, Tokyo...' was the only one which  
caught his attention. "Tokyo, hmm?"  
  
With that knowledge, and Shingo's address written down, Kenji  
rushed home to wash his clothes, which had strangely multiplied over the  
month, and secure a ticket for Tokyo.  
  
He'd watch her for a bit. See what she was doing with her life. Whether  
or not she was happy, and if she was... he'd take it all away from her.  
  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Thestockmarkethatesme%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"Haven't seen me lately  
Staying hard to find  
Well I know it ain't  
But you know I don't mind  
I always know where you are  
You never know where I am  
  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible man  
You'll never know where I've gone  
You've gone and done it again  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible man  
Going once, going twice  
Fuck this I'm gone  
  
You've been looking for days now  
Oh but I'm not around  
I've been finding new ways how  
To see that I'm never found  
I always know where you are  
You never know where I am  
  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible man  
You'll never know where I've gone  
You've gone and done it again  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible man  
Going once, going twice  
Fuck this I'm gone  
  
You can see right through me  
Outta sight, outta mind  
Can you see why it's easy  
To be the hardest to find  
  
I always know where you are  
You never know where I am  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible man  
You'll never know where I've gone  
You've gone and done it again  
You've got me sneaking around  
Like the invisible -  
  
Like the invisible man  
Like the invisible man  
Like the invisible man  
Like the invisible man  
  
Like I'm invisible  
  
Going once, going twice, three times  
Fuck this I'm gone"  
-"Invisible Man" Theory of a Dead Man  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Thestockmarkethatesme%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
  
In September, Usagi really felt that things would work out for her. She   
was four months pregnant, give or take, and was beginning to show. College had  
started up again, and she was soon the talk of the campus. The staff and students  
enjoyed her refreshing personality and her knowledge of the Human/Behavioural  
Sciences.  
  
While in her office, adjacent to that of the Dean of Human and Behavioural  
Sciences, her phone rang, right as she was about to finish up grading a paper and  
run out with Naru for lunch.   
  
"Moshi moshi?" She greeted.  
  
"Usako, hey!" Mamoru's smooth voice came over the other end. Usagi  
blushed and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Mamo-chan. How's work?"  
  
He audibly sighed and answered, "Boring. You?"  
  
Grinning, she said, "About the same, but with a better vocabulary," they  
always joked about that. Mamoru had been a double major in University, both  
Computer Sciences and English, so there was alot of joking.  
  
He laughed aloud and then changed the subject, "So, love, what are you  
doing for lunch?" She highlighted her plans with Naru and then made plans for dinner.  
  
  
Kenji looked in on her at the University, sitting on a convenient bench,   
pretending to bird-watch. He saw her rush, answer the phone, and blush. 'Damn,  
the rabbit's smiling alot. Another man, must be. You knew you weren't the only  
one, Ken-san. She didn't move here to get away, she moved here to elope.' It  
wasn't uncommon for his mind to spawn another voice from time to time. It gave  
him someone to talk to and work plans out with. This particular voice he knew  
very well. This was his tactician.  
  
Together, they set plans for Usagi's quiet and sudden removal from Tokyo.  
'Soon...' his voice promised, and he nodded in agreement, looking like he was   
enthralled with whatever bird he was watching.  
  
  
October soon came, Kenji still keeping close vigil on Usagi. He'd begun to  
notice new habits. 'She's really letting herself go,' he thought at her gain in weight.  
Then it dawned on him. Perhaps she was pregnant. He'd known she was a slut, but  
not that much of one.   
  
Soon, Halloween came, little kids dressed up in their little costumes. Tiny  
demons and angels walked the streets. The most popular costume being cartoon  
characters from a television show and manga called "Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon".  
  
Kenji, in his infinite wisdom, was getting impatient with simply watching  
Usagi. He rented a Tuxedo Kamen costume for adults and went walking around.  
  
He'd known Usagi was going to a party, and he'd arranged to get an invite  
to it as well. Sure enough, when he'd arrived, Usagi was there. Dressed as a bunny.  
  
'How fitting,' he thought and looked to her left. A tall man was clutched onto  
her arm, seemingly escorting her. "Must be the new boytoy," he murmured and kept  
walking, keeping his eyes on them.  
  
The party went on without a hitch. Occasionally, girls would ask to dance   
with Kenji, and he'd dance. After the last toe-stomper, he'd had enough.  
  
Standing from his chair by the window, Kenji made his way over to Usagi.  
She was chatting with a couple of the professors from the college.   
  
"Excuse me, miss, may I have this dance?" he asked in a polite and  
demure voice. Her gaze shifted to his eyes and he looked away, seemingly shy.  
  
She smiled, "Sure."  
  
And they danced. Kenji never knew Usagi could dance like this. He hadn't  
known alot about Usagi.  
  
"So," she began, attempting a conversation, "What's your affiliation with the  
University?"  
  
He looked at her and shrugged, "I donate occasionally, and I'm part of the  
alumni." It wasn't completely a lie. He was alumni, but as for donating, bah, like he'd  
pay them to teach.   
  
She nodded, and kept dancing.  
  
  
Usagi nodded, trying to figure out how she knew this man. His eyes were   
familiar, and there was a tone in his voice she could swear she knew.  
  
The song ended, and Usagi thanked him for the dance. As she was walking  
away, her wrist was grabbed.  
  
Sheer panic shot through her. Only one person grabbed her wrist like that.  
  
She turned, fear evident in her paled eyes. "Kenji," she whispered.  
  
He smiled and brought her near. "You know, little bunny, you shouldn't  
have run like that. Just remember, I am watching you all the time. Be careful, and  
drop the pretty boy unless you want him... inconvenienced."  
  
She nodded and he turned and walked out. Usagi's blood ran cold and she  
stood in the middle of the floor, shaking.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Thestockmarkethatesme%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% 


	9. Intermission, Time and Time Again

Chapter 9-ish: Intermission/Time and Time Again  
Author: kalika  
  
E-gads! You people love me! It still scares me to know that people find my  
writing good. It's kind of funny, most people don't talk the way the write, and  
the other way around. I do, I talk exactly as I write. I even use a couple of  
my own taglines while writing.  
  
Hmm... Okay, the point of this little intermission is to take a break from  
the storyline as it is.  
This is a sort of insider info, so we'll see this all as I do, aight?  
  
Here we go:  
  
  
First of all, Usagi. Alot of people like her character, but I was afraid of  
making her too callow(it means frightened and weak willed). Basically,  
I'm following along with the literal meanings of both her name and  
Mamo-chan's. Usagi is skittish, yet determined, like a bunny. She's  
not quick to leave behind those who mean the world to her, but she  
will make split second decisions to benefit her in the future, and  
to her, the ends only justify the means if the ends are honorable  
and benefit the populus.  
And think, I talk this way. I could (and should) be a psych major.  
  
Okay, now Mamo-chan. He's automatically the Alpha Male here,  
right? Wrong. He's supporting cast right now folks. You'll begin  
to see his dominant and protective side in the second part as  
Kenji demonstrates his magical powers of anal retention. Being  
protector, he assumes responsibility for those he sees as weaker  
or less fortunate.  
  
Kenji, I don't know what his name means, I'm sorry. I couldn't find  
the site I need to translate his name, but regardless. He didn't  
have too big of a part in the first half of the story, but he will have a  
significantly larger role in the second half. I'm warning you all now,   
so I don't get too many flames on it later. Kenji has control issues.  
His mother was left by his father and she dated a series of abusive  
men. He grew up being the man of the house when she wasn't  
dating anyone, then evolved into the thing he loathed the most, one  
of the abusive boyfriends. He doesn't see it, though.  
His obsession with Usagi stems from her innocence and perfection.  
He saw something in her that he wanted so badly, that he had to  
steal it all away. He's selfish, greedy, and manipulative, as well as  
psychotic.   
  
You have seen examples of his mental state in his delusions and  
his experience with the voices in his head. He gets creepier.  
  
Now for a bit of a teaser on the next part. This is "Time and Time  
Again"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
"My mistake was trusting you,  
blood pig, for creating my fate."  
-Otep "Blood Pigs"  
  
"What a skeletal wreck of man this is."  
-Corey Taylor "Omega"  
  
"Can't you see that the damage is done,  
I'm wiped away, nothing to say, you just  
set me free to start again.  
Where's my friends, I can't pretend,  
I must be wrong, please check again,  
just take my hand."  
-Socialburn "Beautiful"  
  
"Turn her over,  
the candle is lit, I see through her.  
Blow it out and   
save all her ashes for me."  
-Jack Off Jill "Strawberry Gashes"  
  
"Overbearing panic attack  
entrenching my veins  
in an hour I'll be okay  
and pray this pain will go away  
permanently someday.  
I've seen more than  
I shold have to.  
I've seen this on my own."  
-TapRoot "Poem"  
  
"Did you know when you're famous, you could kill your wife,  
and there's no such thing as 25 to life,  
as long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran."  
-Good Charlotte "Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Usagi snapped out of her fear and snapped her neck around  
the room, searching for her Mamo-chan. She found him, talking to  
a fellow CEO, and she walked in feigned nonchalance.  
  
She smiled slightly when he looked her way, and knew that  
it had not reached her eyes. He creased his brow and excused himself  
from the woman's company (AN:women can be CEOs *raspberry*).  
  
"Usako, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear, looking much  
like a loving life partner. Usagi blushed at his nearness then very nearly  
smacked herself with her bunny ear for her untimely thoughts.  
  
Gathering her strength and will of character, she led Mamoru  
out into the hall, pretending to steal away with her lover.  
  
She pushed him against the wall and leaned close to him, in  
a secretive special-operations officer way. She didn't know who could  
be listening. 'Kenji may still be here.' That thought chilled her to her  
very core, once again, churning her stomach in unease and fear.  
  
Leaning up to his ear, she whispered, "He was and may still  
be here, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru looked at her quizzically as she stepped back a bit.  
  
'Kenji,' she mouthed. All at once, Mamoru's demeanor changed  
from sweet and loving to fierce and protective. Suddenly, Mamoru's face  
wore a mask of horror and pain. Usagi spun to see Kenji behind her  
holding a gun with a large silencer on it, about ten feet away, on the foyer  
stairs.  
  
He raised the gun toward her and lightly pulled on the trigger...  
  
  
*SNAP!*   
  
Usagi's eyes opened and she cried out in terror. Ever since the   
party, she'd been having these nightmares. In one, Mamoru and Kenji fought   
in a warehouse, where he had dragged her away to. In another, Kenji died,   
whispering how he'd loved Usagi and only wanted her to be happy with him.   
  
Ikuko rushed into the room. "Another dream, Usa?" At the sight  
of the tears filling Usagi's eyes, Ikuko swept to her bed and enfolded her  
in her wonderful motherly arms, uttering soothing words. After an hour  
of polysyllabic murmurs and silenced fears, Usagi looked up into her mom's  
face.  
  
"Mama, I'm so scared he'll come for me."  
  
"Usagi, maybe... maybe you should get the police involved."  
  
Usagi had thought about that. Kenji was one of the best officers on  
the squad, though, and his comrades would more than happily cover for  
him, calling her a slut and citing a history of violent acts and mysterious  
disappearances.  
  
Ikuko gazed down at her daughter's thoughtful face. "Darling, I  
called into work for you, and the Dean indirectly told you to take a week  
off, due to psychological stress. It could be affecting the baby. He's  
sending papers for you to grade by the end of this week, full salary, and  
a gift basket from the entire staff."  
  
Usa looked about ready to cry again. Nodding, she slid to the  
edge of her bed and placed her feet on the cold floor. "Mama, what would  
you say to a day of shopping?"  
  
With that, the girls set about to put their past behind them. Ikuko  
had been reminded of her first boyfriend when Usagi came home. He had  
been abusive and cruel, and Ikuko barely lived to meet her husband,   
Toku (AN: HAHA! CHANGED THE NAME!!!).   
  
Usagi was more intent on forgetting Kenji than ever. Besides, she  
was getting bigger now, and needed to find maternity clothes in a bigger  
size.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
Kenji watched the scene from outside the house. He was in an  
unmarked car across the street, looking through his rather conspicuous.  
  
'Looks like they're going out, Kenji, mah boy.'  
  
"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" he answered the voice in his head.  
He lovingly named it Bruce. Bruce didn't like Usagi much, mostly because  
Kenji hated the whore too.  
  
'Ya think we should make with the following?' Bruce asked, assuming  
a Brooklyn American accent. Even the voices in his head were fluent in American.  
  
"Good idea, Bruce. Sometimes ya got the best ideas," Kenji replied, in  
a voice devoid of emotion, save malice, in exactly the same accent.  
  
As Ikuko and Usagi backed out of the driveway, Kenji surruptitiously  
donned his Tokyo Uni Baseball cap and his Oakley wannabe sunglasses and  
started the car. Slowly driving after then, he kept enough distance to not be  
noticed.   
  
But he would MAKE them notice him soon enough.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Beginning Part 2 soon!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Demons

Title: Walking Wounded  
Chapter 10: Voices  
Genre: Suspense, Romance  
Rating: R for violence, language, and graphic scenes  
  
Author's Notes: FINALLY! I have a day off of work and my internet  
cut out, so I'm writing. I have no clue where I'm going with this, but  
I have a basic plan for the story. Or at least the end of it.  
This is going out to Sadako-chan, Emma, and Glass_Mermaid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved in the story except for  
the basic idea of it. Don't sue me because I'm trying to save my  
money to go to Florida. After that, you can, but I'd prefer it if you  
didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So maybe I am bound by fate  
A problematic scarring induced by hate  
It never seems to all pan out  
Is that what all this teaching is needed to scout  
  
You seemed to have a bad effect  
Your rules and contradictions I would neglect  
Though not my fault, you made me feel  
Like my own education wasn't truly real  
  
Then you came right in, tearing out my soul  
How could all this loss, be your only goal  
I'm left standing here, desperate in the cold  
Since you took your life, mine has not been whole  
  
So there I stood, a scolded child  
The reasons never questioned, my pain's been filed  
Inside this place that makes me feel  
I learned life is unfair and that is very real  
  
While you try to overcome the lesson  
Making the most of those questions  
That just keeps me guessing  
I'm looking longer, harder, further  
Than I ever have  
  
Solitude breaking me down  
You always seemed glad to put me down  
And stick me in that little pit  
Personal growth as a child that mattered not a bit  
  
Then I became the person that you hated most  
Disrepecting the father, son and holy ghost  
A small example of what the things  
You've done to me have changed in my little life  
  
And changed the things I'll never be  
I'll never be."  
-Flaw "Whole"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stared straight ahead as Ikuko drove to the   
Juuban Shopping Centre. She turned her head and gazed out  
the window. A bad feeling had been fermenting in her stomach,  
and she glanced in her mirror. A car was behind them. Just a  
car.   
'There's alot of cars behind us. Stop worrying, Usa,'  
she thought to herself.  
As her mother wove her way into the parking area  
of the shopping centre, and into a space, Usagi's thoughts  
darkened.  
'I hope he's not here.'  
  
Four hours and twenty-six minutes later, the girls  
made their way to the food court. They both had one thing  
on their mind; curry.  
Her mother walked to the kiosk to get some and  
wore a mask of annoyance at the line. She turned to Usa  
and shot her a look of mock anger and jokingly gazed at  
her watch.  
Usagi grinned and chuckled to herself. She let  
her gaze fall to her abdomen and then to the bags containing  
clothing for the child she and Kenji shared.   
'Kenji...' she thought darkly, unable to erase him from  
her mind. He damaged her in ways that no other man would.   
As a shadow fell across her and made it's way into  
the seat adjacent to her, she smiled and put the bag down.  
"I guess the line wasn't as long as you thought, you're  
back quickly enough. Is the curry that bad today, or the service  
that fast?"  
"Neither," came a voice Usagi had been dreading   
since the party. Her head snapped up, and her hair, which had  
grown in the months away from him, fell about her petite form.  
"I just missed my favourite rabbit."  
Usagi's lip trembled in fear and her eyes widened as  
recognition seemed to beat her about the head. The contempt  
in her voice masked the beating of her heart, which she  
was sure he could hear, "I'm not your favourite anything. What  
the hell do you want?"  
"Just my bunny back. The house is empty without  
you."  
The green eyes, set perfectly into his still-handsome  
face betrayed nothing. They were amused and glittering as  
emeralds. "Well, Kenji, the house can stay empty for all I  
care. I'm not going back." She had to catch herself before  
she said that he would have to kill her before she'd go back.  
"Usagi, I don't think you realize something. You're  
mine. Not Chiba's. You're not a Tsukino. You're a Masayoto."  
He leaned closer to her, and she could smell the mint of his  
gum, "And as a Masayoto woman, you are bound to do what  
I fucking want, when I fucking want it. Understand?"  
She smiled slightly, "That's too bad, Masayoto. I  
seem to have lost the ring you gave me. You know the one,  
the cheap gumball machine engagement ring that I was to  
wear on my middle finger? Yeah, so no one would know a  
goddamned thing about your little slave when I was out of  
the house."  
His eyes darkened to a forest green and he  
grabbed her hand. "You better learn one thing, Usagi. You  
are mine, whether you're wearing a ring or bearing my child.  
By the way, how is little Kenji? Safe and warm in his mommy's  
womb, without the contempt and danger of the world set upon  
him. Maybe this one will make it through your pregnancy. Kami  
knows the last one was just a little bitch like you, who couldn't  
even hold on to the last thread of life."  
Tears sprung to her eyes, and she fought to keep  
herself in check. "Are you threatening my child?"  
"Not Kenji Junior, just you. Dump Chiba and get  
your ass back home."  
"Not a chance, Masayoto. See, you're wrong about  
something. I'm a Tsukino. We fight for what we want, and we  
don't abuse our wives and girlfriends to get it. So fuck off."  
He growled under his breath and muttered expletives.  
Glancing up, he stood and began to walk away. Circling the  
table, he squatted at her side. "Usagi, I don't think you   
remember who you're fucking with." With that, he took out  
a knife and cut her hand. A small cut, but nonetheless, he  
had injured her enough to bleed. "You are mine, dead or  
alive." With that, he stood and walked into the crowd.  
  
Usagi changed the bandage around her hand.  
Explaining that to her mother had been difficult. She had  
settled for it being an old cut, and it had opened.   
As she made her way to her bedroom, she   
patted her stomach. Sitting on her bed, she brushed her  
long hair, now to her mid back. As she mechanically  
brushed, she murmured to her unborn child words of  
comfort and love.  
Before she fell asleep that night, the last words  
out of her small pink lips were, "I'll do what it takes to  
keep us safe from him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short, I needed to do it because it foreshadows  
the upcoming 5-7 chapters. Reviews would make me a happy  
monkey, so review me! 


End file.
